In the mammalian central nervous system (CNS), the transmission of nerve pulses is controlled by the interaction between a neurotransmitter, that is released by a sending neuron, and a surface receptor on a receiving neuron, which causes excitation of this receiving neuron. L-Glutamate is the most abundant neurotransmitter in the CNS. It mediates the major excitatory pathway in mammals and is referred to as an excitatory amino acid (EAA). The excitatory amino acids are of great physiological importance, playing a role in a variety of physiological processes, such as learning and memory, the development of synaptic plasticity, motor control, respiration, cardiovascular regulation and sensory perception. The receptors that respond to glutamate are called excitatory amino acid receptors (EAA receptors). These receptors are classified into two general types:
(1) “ionotropic” receptors that are directly coupled to the opening of cation channels in the cell membrane of the neurons, and (2) G-protein linked “metabotropic” receptors which are coupled to multiple secondary messenger systems that lead to enhanced phosphoinositide hydrolysis, activation of phospholipase D, increases or decreases in c-AMP formation and changes in ion channel function. The ionotropic receptors can be pharmacologically subdivided into three subtypes, which are defined by the depolarizing actions of the selective agonists N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA), α-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methylisoxazole-4-propionic acid (AMPA), and kainic acid (KA).
Activation of synaptic AMPA receptors mediates a voltage independent fast (˜1 ms to peak response) excitatory postsynaptic current (the fast EPSC), whereas activation of synaptic NMDA receptors generates a voltage-dependent, slow (˜20 ms to peak response) excitatory current. The regional distribution of AMPA receptors in the brain suggests that AMPA receptors mediate synaptic transmission in those areas likely responsible for cognition and memory.
Activation of AMPA receptors by agonists is thought to lead to a conformational change in the receptor causing rapid opening and closing of the ion channel. The extent and duration of channel activation can either be decreased by a drug, which thereby acts as a negative allosteric modulator (e.g. GYKI 52466), or it can be enhanced by a drug, which is then acting as a positive allosteric modulator.
A structural class of AMPA receptor positive modulators derived from aniracetam (e.g. CX 516) are called Ampakines™. Positive modulators of the AMPA receptor can thus bind to the glutamate receptor and, upon subsequent binding of a receptor agonist, allow an ion flux through the receptor of increased duration.
Defects in glutamatergic neurotransmission may be associated with many human neurological and psychiatric diseases. The therapeutic potential of positive AMPA receptor modulators in the treatment of neurological and psychiatric diseases has been reviewed by Yamada, K. A. (Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 2000, 9, 765-777), by Lees, G. J. (Drugs, 2000, 59, 33-78) and by Grove S. J. A. et al. (Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 2000, 10, 1539-1548).
Various classes of compounds that increase AMPA receptor function have been recognized and were recently reviewed by Grove S. J. A. et al. (supra). N-anisoyl-2-pyrrolidinone (aniracetam; Roche) is regarded as an Ampakine™ prototype (Ito, I. et al., J. Physiol. 1990, 424, 533-543), shortly thereafter followed by the discovery of certain sulphonamides (exemplified by cyclothiazide; Eli Lilly & Co) as AMPA modulators (Yamada, K. A. and Rothman, S. M., J. Physiol., 1992, 458, 385-407). On the basis of the structure of aniracetam, derivatives thereof having improved potency and stability were developed by Lynch, G. S, and Rogers, G. A. as disclosed in International Patent Application WO 94/02475 (The Regents of the University of California). Additional ampakines in the form of benzoylpiperidines and pyrrolidines were subsequently disclosed in WO 96/38414 (Rogers, G. A. and Nilsson, L.; Cortex Pharmaceuticals), followed by compounds wherein the amide function was conformationally restricted in a benzoxazine ring system, as disclosed in WO 97/36907 (Rogers G. A. and Lynch. G., The Regents of the University of California; Cortex Pharmaceuticals), or in an acylbenzoxazine ring system, as disclosed in WO 99/51240 (Rogers G. A. and Johnström, P., The Regents of the University of California). Structurally related benzoxazine derivatives and especially 1,2,4-benzothiadiazine-1,2-dioxides, structurally derivatives of Cyclothiazide™, have been disclosed in WO 99/42456 (Neurosearch A/S) as positive modulators of the AMPA receptor.
Positive AMPA receptor modulators have many potential applications in humans. For example, increasing the strength of excitatory synapses could compensate for losses of synapses or receptors associated with ageing and brain disease (Alzheimer's disease, for example). Enhancing AMPA receptor-mediated activity could cause more rapid processing by multisynaptic circuitries found in higher brain regions and thus could produce an increase in perceptual motor and intellectual performance. Ampakines have further been suggested to be potentially useful as memory enhancers, to improve the performance of subjects with sensory-motor problems and of subjects impaired in cognitive tasks dependent upon brain networks utilizing AMPA receptors, in treating depression, alcoholism and schizophrenia, and in improving the recovery of subjects suffering from trauma.
It has been observed on the other hand that sustained AMPA receptor activation in experimental animals (for example, at high doses of some AMPA modulators, especially those that are potent inhibitors of receptor desensitization), can cause seizures and potentially also other proconvulsant side effects (Yamada, K. A., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 2000, 9, 765-777). In view of the potential of excitotoxicity on AMPA receptor activation (particularly by modulators of the thiadiazide class), there remains a need for the development of positive modulators having a sufficient therapeutic index.